1. Field
Embodiments relate to a positive photosensitive siloxane resin composition and a display device formed using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays such as liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting displays are commercially attractive. Such displays may include wiring, along with insulation to insulate between wires.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.